bigtimerushfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Big Time Rush (Cancion)
Big Time Rush (Cancion) es la Cancion Principal de la Serie Big Time Rush Letra All: Oh, oh, oh oh, oh Oh, oh, oh oh, oh Oh, oh, oh oh, oh ____________________________________________________________________________________ Verse 1 Kendall Make it count, play it straight Don’t look back, don’t hesitate James When you go All Big time James Whatcha want, whatcha feel Never quit, and make it real Carlos When you roll All Big time Carlos Oh, ooh, whoa oa All Hey, oh oh, hey, oh oh Kendall Listen to your heart now All Hey, oh oh, hey, oh oh James Don’t ya feel the rush All Hey, oh oh, hey, oh oh Logan Better take a shot now All Oh oh, oh oh Oh oh, oh oh ____________________________________________________________________________________ Chorus All Go on shake it up, whatcha got to lose Go and make your luck, with the life you choose If you want it all, lay it on the line It’s the only life you got, so you Gotta live it big time ____________________________________________________________________________________ Kendall Oh, oh, oh oh, oh Oh, oh, oh oh, oh ____________________________________________________________________________________ Verse 2 Carlos Step it up, get in gear Go for broke, make it clear James Gotta go All Big time James Oh, hey Logan Make it work, get it right Change the world, overnight Kendall Gotta dream All Big time Logan Oh, ooh, whoa oa All Hey, oh oh, hey, oh oh Kendall Give it all you got now All Hey, oh oh, hey, oh oh James Isn’t it a rush All Hey, oh oh, hey, oh oh Kendall Finish what ya start now All Oh oh, oh oh Oh oh, oh oh ____________________________________________________________________________________ Chorus All Go on shake it up, whatcha got to lose Go and make your luck, with the life you choose If you want it all, lay it on the line It’s the only life you got, so you Gotta live it big time ____________________________________________________________________________________ Bridge Carlos Look around James Every light is shinin’ now It’s brighter somehow Carlos Look around James Nothin’s really as it seems Nothin but dreams Logan You and I Kendall Gonna make a brand new sound Like we own this town Logan We can fly Kendall Now our feet are off the ground We never look down Carlos Welcome to the big time Kendall All the pretty people seen walkin’ in the sunshine Carlos Welcome to the good times James Life will never be the same ____________________________________________________________________________________ Chorus All Go on shake it up, whatcha got to lose Go and make your luck, with the life you choose If you want it all, lay it on the line It’s the only life you got, so you Kendall Gotta live it big time ____________________________________________________________________________________ Outro Kendall Oh, oh, oh oh, oh Oh, oh, oh oh, oh All If you want it all, lay it on the line It’s the only life you got, so you Gotta live it big time Video thumb|right|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Big Time Rush (Serie)